Chris's Questions
by WillowsMyHero2458
Summary: Chris wonders why he doesnt have as many powers as Wyatt. So he starts asking questions. Set in the future with some new characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Aislinn, Kegan and Keelin. The rest belong to Mr. Spelling.

A/N: This story take place approximately fourteen years in the future. Wyatt is sixteen (Piper), Chris is fifteen (Piper), Melinda is twelve (Phoebe), Prue is ten (Piper), Aislinn is eight (Phoebe) and Kegan and Keelin are two (Paige).

This story may become a series I haven't decided yet

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" "Sure Chris what's up?" "How come Wyatt and Prue have more powers than me?" Piper looked at her son, not sure how to answer that question. "I'm not sure sweetie. Ask your father he might be able to tell you." Piper said passing the difficult conversation to her husband. She wondered when this question would come up.

Chris made his way through the manor passing his cousins Melinda and Aislinn and his sister Prue, talking with their mother, his Aunt Phoebe. "Aunt Phoebe have you seen my dad?" Chris asked. "Check upstairs in the attic" She said smiling at him. Chris never told anybody but Phoebe was his favorite aunt. Its not that he didn't love his Aunt Paige but Phoebe and him had always had a special bond. As he was going upstairs he passed Wyatt in their room. "Hey Chris, what you doing?" Wyatt asked. "Just looking for dad." "He just left for Magic School." "Thanks Wy." Chris said before orbing out. Despite the fact that Wyatt had all the good powers and wasn't above rubbing it in, Chris really admired and got along with his brother.

When he got to magic school he saw his Aunt Paige in the library. "Hey there Chris" she said when she saw him come in. "What you looking for today?" She was always researching something. "Nothing just reorganizing some stuff. What brings you here today?" She asked. "Just looking for my dad." "Oh he is in a meeting with some of the teachers. He should be done soon." "Thanks Aunt Paige." He said. "Chris you want to do me a favor?" "Sure." "Can you run to the nursery and check on the Twins. Keelin has been causing all sorts of problems for Ms. Donavan. You seem to have a way with her and Kegan can you go make sure their not in trouble." "Sure." Chris absolutely adored the two-year-old twins. His Aunt Paige's pride and joy but had their father's curiosity, which always got them in trouble. "When is Uncle Kyle going to come back?" he asked before leaving. "Not sure. He is in France helping a charge. Soon hopefully." Chris smiled and went to the nursery. Ms. Donavan was sitting in a chair reading to the kids. Chris snuck in the door and gave her a small wave. He listened as she finished the story and let the kids play. "Hi Ms. D" Chris said giving her a hug. "Christopher how have you been?" "I'm doing alright. I came looking for my dad and my Aunt Paige asked me to come check on the twins." " Well they have been behaving today. We had a little problem with Kegan orbing Keelin's lunch away, but other than that they have been angels today." "That's good. Aunt Paige worries to much sometimes." "Wyatt and you use to be the same way." She said. "Well I am going to go see if my dad is done with his meeting. I'll see you later Ms. D." "Take care Chris and tell your mother I said hi." "OK." Chris said waving to his cousins before leaving.

When he returned to the Library his dad was talking to a teacher but waved to let him know he would be right there. "So what's going on Chris?" He said sitting down at his desk. "I was just wondering if you knew why Wyatt had more powers than I do?" "Well. That is a question that you may not want to hear the details to." Leo said to his son kind of blushing. "No dad, just tell me. I want to know." Chris said anxious to understand why his siblings were the twice-blessed children and he wasn't one too. "Well. Let see how I can put this. You know how the Manor is built over the nexus right." "Yeah it is a source of magick that boost our powers." Chris said. "Right so, your brother and sister were both conceived at the manor and Wyatt was actually born at the manor so it gave him an extra boost of magick. You on the other hand were conceived while your mother and I were trapped on the ghostly plane. See you, Wyatt and Prue all have different powers because there were different circumstances around your births. For example Prue has no Whitelighter in her because I was human when your mom got pregnant with her. You are all unique and we love you all equally." Chris sat there for a moment letting what his father said sink in. "Chris. Your brother and sister both have different destinies than you. Look at your mom and aunts. They all have different powers, but that doesn't mean that one of them is anymore powerful then the next. There power lies in how they work together. Wy may save the world someday, but there is no doubt in my mind that if he does, that you will have a part in that destiny to. So don't worry about it." Chris looked at his dad and smiled. "Thanks for putting it in perspective for me." Chris said hugging his father. "That's what dads are for Chris." Leo said. "Tell your mom that I love her and that I will be home shortly" Leo said to his son Chris orbed home feeling like an enormous bolder had been lifted off his shoulders. When he walked into the kitchen and saw his mom baking with his little sister he laughed and smiled. "Everything all better now?" Piper asked. "Yeah" Chris said smiling his famous smile.


End file.
